goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
KimiTheAnimationGuy1 gets grounded on Christmas
KimiTheAnimationGuy1 gets grounded on Christmas is a GoAnimate video uploaded to YouTube by Momo YouMookSaidTimon on December 25th, 2013. Transcript Kimi: "I'm going to steal Amber Throws a Tantrum." Queen Lanolin: (offscreen) "15 minutes later..." Kimi: "Yay! I finally stole a video!" Kimi's Mom: "Did I hear you say that you stole a video?" Kimi: "Yes. I did steal a video." Kimi's Mom: "Kimi, I can't believe that you stole GoAnimate videos! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for eternity! I will close your YouTube account and destroy your computer!" Kimi: "No no no no no no no no no no no no!" Kimi's Mom: "I am also calling Santa and telling him not to bring you the All Grown Up DVD and the Rugrats action figures you wanted." Kimi: "No no no no no no no no no! I wanted the Rugrats action figures and All Grown Up DVD." see the words "On Christmas Morning...." Kimi: "It's Christmas morning, I hope Santa got me what I wanted!" is downstairs and she realizes that there are no Rugrats action figures and the All Grown Up DVD Kimi: "Whaaaaaaa! There are no Rugrats action figures and the All Grown Up DVD isn't there either." Kimi's Mom: "That's right, Kimi. Santa didn't get you what you wanted, but I have some presents for you." Kimi: "Really? You are the best!" DVDs and a Sofia the First amulet appears Kimi: "What? These aren't what I wanted." Kimi's Mom: "We got you bootleg DVDs of Toy Story 3 and My Little Pony: Equestria and Mumfie's White Christmas DVD, and a Sofia the First amulet." Kimi: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I don't want those DVDs and the amulet! I wanted the Rugrats figures and the All Grown Up DVD!" Kimi's Mom: "Too bad, Kimi! You will only watch those DVDs from now on and only play with the amulet and other Sofia the First toys. Also, I have a letter from Mumfie." to: The letter from Mumfie Mumfie: (reading the letter offscreen) "Dear KimiTheAnimationGuy1 (known as Kimi), You have stolen several GoAnimate videos. You will be grounded for eternity. And you will be forced to watch shows and movies that are not made by Nickelodeon, play games not made by Nickelodeon, and listen to music not made by Nickelodeon as well. And there's also no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Hardee's, no Wendy's, no Sonic, no Taco Bell, no Checker's, no Domino's Pizza, no Papa John's, no Pizza Hut, no KFC, no Arby's, no IHOP, no Dunkin' Donuts, no Long John Silver's, no Popeye's, no Dairy Queen, and no Five Guys as well. The only things you will eat from now on are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, Grape Nuts, and prunes. Love, Mumfie." Kimi's Mom: "Now, normally, I would say go to your room now. But instead, I'll say this: Start watching those DVDs you must watch and play with the toy you must play with." Kimi: (watching one of the bootleg DVDs) "Well, I guess I have to watch these DVDs and play with the amulet. This is the worst Christmas ever!" Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1